Adrian Sommer
Appearance Typical Appearance Adrian is a rather short and feminine-looking boy, with shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually swept over his left eye. Because of hairstyle and slim physique, Adrian has been mistakened for a girl by some characters, but his delicate appearance is offset by a very crass personality. He wore a hat with goggles upon his arrival to Fyr'st, though stopped doing so after drinking a Vulpeare potion which gave him fox ears. Mage Form Appearance As a Mage, Adrian grows taller and his hair gets longer, reaching almost to his ankles. He retains the fox ears in this form, though they lie flat rather than upright like in his normal form, and are therefore hard to spot amongst the rest of his hair. Personality Peculiar at best and insufferable at worst, Adrian often appears rude or angry to those who don't know him well, though he never thinks that way about himself. While he is prideful and a bit of a hypocrite, he is genuinely concerned with what is right and fair, even if those are purely by his own definitions. He tends to treat objects like people and people like objects, acting uncharacteristically kind toward the inanimate. He refers to items by gendered pronouns while using "it" or "they" for other people, which often confuses his listeners. He also seems to have a hard time remembering names. As an adult, Adrian is more composed and less likely to get angry over petty things. Most of his words are laced with sarcasm and carry a bit of a mean streak. His literacy skills and ability to remember names seem to drastically improve as an adult. Background Adrian's revolver is Eloquin, a name which he didn't invent by himself, meaning he knew of it prior to his arrival to Fyr'st. He has unusually poor literacy skills for his age, and has stated to Eleonares that he had never taken any written exams before. In one of his conversations with Meril, Adrian explains that he has an unusual skill set, which includes running errands and working with his hands. He also knows how to operate firearms and has 20/20 vision. It is heavily hinted that Adrian had a brother in his character analysis and drabble memes, and confirmed in his anime meme. The latter, however, is most likely an inaccurate interpretation of his actual backstory. Battle Abilities Normal Ability: Reverse Roulette *'Description:' Allies are targeted and given random stat buffs based on Adrian's luck stat (L) and magic stat (M). The target will gain anywhere from +1 to +L points to one of their five stats. Both the number of points and the stat chosen are determined by random roll. For every 10 points in M, Adrian can buff another ally. (1 ally at 10M, 2 allies at 20M, 3 allies at 30M, etc.) Effects can be stacked, though maximum duration of each shot is 10 minutes. Special Ability: Sharpshooter's Sanctum *'Description:' Allies are given +L points into any stat of Adrian's choice. For every 10 points in M, Adrian can buff another ally. (1 ally at 10M, 2 allies at 20M, 3 allies at 30M, etc.) Duration of effects is 20 minutes. *'Side Effect:' Adrian's own luck stat gets depleted to 0, and subsequent attempts at Reverse Roulette will end in failure. Trivia *As his surname suggests, Adrian is ethnically German, though he only understands English. *Adrian is naturally left-handed. *He has a preference for sweet and savory foods. *Though rarely seen, a few of his teeth toward the back of his mouth are pointed. *Adrian's Mage form design was almost entirely carried over from his design in a prior DA group, Gods' Impasse. Gallery Adrian_Wiki3.png|First appearance Adrian_Sketch4.png|Fullbody reference Adrian_Sketch3.png|Adult form with barely-visible fox ears